bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Mina Ashido
|romaji= Ashido Mina |alias= |birthday= July 30 |age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Provisional Hero License Exam Arc, Current) |gender= Female |height= 159 cm (5'3") |hair= Pink |skin = Pink |eye= Caramel |bloodtype= AB |quirk= Acid |status= Alive |birthplace= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams= Team Bakugo |fightingstyle= Medium Range Support |debut= Chapter 6 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} |Ashido Mina}}, also known as Pinky, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Mina is a girl of medium height, possibly set a little more broadly than some of her other female classmates. Due to her Quirk, her skin is a light shade of pink, and she has rather square eyes, their sclera black and their irises bright yellow, with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is a pleasant pink color, slightly darker than that of her skin. She has two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides, which are seen to be slightly flexible, able to bend a little to each side. During school hours, she wears the normal U.A. female uniform. Her hero costume consists of a plain white mask over her eyes, and a purple and turquoise skintight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. Over this, she wears a cropped, sleeveless tan-colored waistcoat with white fur along its collar, which she leaves unbuttoned. She wears custom made acid-proof boots with holes in the soles, allowing her to secrete acid from her feet to use to slide around. The winter version of her costume is very similar, the only difference being that she replaces her usual waistcoat with another, which is slightly longer and has sleeves down to her elbows. A large hexagonal patch with the letter 'P' (standing for "Pinky", Mina's hero name) stitched onto the shoulder of each sleeve. The fur lining her collar is also thicker and wider, reaching her chin, and is joined in the center by two clasps rather than being undone like the rest of the jacket. Gallery Mina Winter suit.png|Mina's Winter Hero Costume Personality Mina is very cheerful, and most of the time she's seen with a wide smile on her face. She is easily excited, but also very emotional and easily brought to tears in various situations, whether it be out of relief, sadness or frustration. However she is still very easygoing, having no problem being completely naked in front of other people, although, understandably, she still doesn't appreciate being peeped at by Minoru Mineta. Mina is also very sociable and eager to engage in social situations; she's shown to become very upset when she is denied an opportunity to be at a gathering. It is shown that before entering U.A., Mina would condemn bullying in middle school. She is capable of standing up for people even when she herself is scared, going as far as to put herself between bullies and her friends as a dangerous, intimidating figure in order to keep them safe, doing whatever she can to prevent the situation from escalating further. She is something of a romantic and is very interested in the love lives of other people. She gets easily excited when she suspects people to have feelings for others. Her easy going nature pertains to studying, as she laughs about not having studied for her exams while being 19th in class in terms of midterm grades. These combined traits makes some of her classmates think of her as an airhead. Abilities Enhanced Reflexes: Mina has the best reflexes out of the girls and almost all people in Class 1-A. She was capable of easily dodging Yuga Aoyama's energy attacks. She later was able to melt several balls launched toward her at high speed with precise flicks. Dancing Talent: Mina is extremely skilled at dancing, being capable of pulling breakdance moves with little effort. She can also teach an amateur into becoming a decent dancer in little time. Quirk : Mina's Quirk allows her to shoot out a corrosive liquid from within her body and can control the degree of solubility, as well as its viscosity. She can use it offensively but has shown utility as well such as melting handholds for herself to climb with. She is also known to secrete the acid from her feet in order to slide around. Super Moves * : Mina's special move. By maximizing her acid's solubility and viscosity, Mina creates a gelatinous acid wall that blocks incoming projectiles. Mina's Acid Veil was strong enough to block hardened balls (which were stronger than concrete) with ease. * : * : * : Stats Equipment Acidproof Shoes: Mina wears special shoes that have holes in their soles, that let Mina secrete acid from her feet. The shoes are not damaged by the acid, so Mina can easily use them to slide across the ground with her acid. Battles & Events U.A. Sports Festival Arc *Team Bakugo vs. Team Monoma *Yuga Aoyama vs. Mina Ashido *Mina Ashido vs. Fumikage Tokoyami Final Exams Arc *Denki Kaminari & Mina Ashido vs. Nezu Joint Training Arc *Joint Training Battle **Round 5 Trivia *Mina's design during the preliminary stages of the series was relatively similar to her final design, albeit with a lankier physique. This design also possessed longer, more elaborate horns, visible blushes on her cheeks similar to the ones Ochaco has, and slightly longer hair. **Because the twisted horns were considered difficult to draw, this design was eventually dropped, with the current Mina design having smaller, simpler horns. *Mina's known U.A. data is as follows: **Mina is student No. 2 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 9th during Shota Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked in the Top 8 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. **Ranks 19th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. *Mina's surname name "Ashido" is almost homophonous to the Japanese pronunciation of . The first kanji in her given name, "三" ("three"), can be read as "san", which is also the pronunciation of the Japanese word for "acid" (酸). *Mina's initial choice of her hero name, Alien Queen, is a direct reference to from , where the titular creature of the film is an extraterrestrial being that possesses acidic blood. *Mina's favorite foods are natto and okra. *Mina likes dancing, and is rather good at it. *In My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive, Mina's profile mistakenly lists her birthday as July 15. Quotes References Site Navigation es:Mina Ashido it:Mina Ashido pt-br:Mina Ashido pl: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Chiba